Rising Sun
by basko.15
Summary: 7 years post Breaking Dawn and one would think things have finally settled down for the Cullen's? Think again! Renesmee is just like her mother in every way, including her ability to attract danger at every turn. The threat of the Volturi brings an eerie sense of de ja vu to the Cullen's however this time it's different. This time blood will be shed. This time some won't survive.


**A/N: **

**Hello Reader!**

**My story originally appeared here on FanFiction waaaay back in 2009 when I was a much younger, novice writer. Life obviously got in the way of me finishing the story and well, to be honest I completely forgot about it.**

**After finding it on my old laptop, reading it back over made me cringe a little (or, if I'm being completely honest, a lot!).**

**So ... I deleted the story from here and decided to work on it, giving it a much needed facelift if you will and actually complete it.**

**For those who may have read it before, I'm hoping you will appreciate the amendments made to it and for first timers, just be thankful you didn't encounter it before now!**

**So please enjoy the revamped Rising Sun!**

**x.**

Chapter 1

RING!

Ahhh, the bell, finally! I couldn't wait to get out of the weekday torture known formerly as Spoons Junior High School. Jacob helped me up from my seat and escorted me through the school to my shiny new BMW; a birthday present courtesy of mum and dad. As we made our way across the lot, a little too fast with so many humans around, Jacob made his way around to the passenger's side. After opening my door for me, he quickly got in the car and turned on the heat.

I absolutely despised living up here in Alaska where it was freezing almost all the time. However a necessary evil I was willing to entertain, as it meant I could go out and be with my family, most of the time that is.

Jacob stepped on the gas and we were on the main road within seconds.

"I don't know how much more of that woman I can take!" he chuckled, "that Mrs Wilks has absolutely no idea what she's going on about?!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I know right," I barely caught what Jake was saying, my mind entirely somewhere else.

"What's up Ness? You seemed a bit out of it ever since lunch, what's going on? Are you ok?" he questioned me seriously now, holding my chin so that my gaze couldn't wonder.

"Oh it's nothing really, well, um, I was just thinking. You know how you and I are never going to age anymore? Well I was wondering…" I changed my mind mid sentence and began to smirk, I didn't need to bother Jake with my crazy girl thoughts."Will there always be teachers like her? I mean I don't know how much more I'll be able to stand!" I said, finishing off with a very forced laugh.

After a momentary suspicious glance, he joined me in the laughter and then lightly kissed my forehead. I was relieved that I could at least keep the truth from him, dad always worried mum with my thoughts. Sometimes I wish I could be like mum and chose when he was able to bare witness to my innermost thoughts.

We exited the main highway and the car now rattled as the rough terrain of the forest floor flew underneath the tyres. I enjoyed this part of the drive, it reminded me of my childhood at home in Forks. We parked in the garage where mum and dad were also just arriving home, it had been one of those rare occasions in Alaska where it had been too sunny for the rest of my family to attend school today.

"Hi you two, how was school today?" mum asked as her and dad now made their way up the porch steps and into the lounge room.

I gave them both a look as we all congregated around the island bench within the kitchen, "You're really asking? You know how it is, same boring story, different day!"

My dad grinned my mum's favourite crooked smile, "Renesmee, you go through that for one hundred and fourteen years and then come and complain to me."

"I honestly don't know that I'll make it to one hundred and fourteen if I have to live through _that _ five days a week, forty weeks a year!" I quipped back at him, garnering the amusement of both my parents.

"Where's everybody else?" came a muffled sound from inside the refrigerator. It appeared that Jake had already begun his fridge raid for his 'afternoon snack'. That is, of course, if you could constitute the sheer volume of what Jake consumer as merely a 'snack'.

"Esme, Carlisle and Jasper went to hunt I think. I'm not too sure where the other three got off to, perhaps to visit the Denali's?" mum wondered as she swatted Jacob out of the fridge so that she could start preparing our dinner.

I was going through a phase where I craved solely human food, something that pleased Jake but didn't sit too well with the others.

"Well, as engaging as this conversation has been," I started, removing the enormous plate of food Jake had assembled from his reach, "we've got a tonne of homework so we better get started, hey Jake?"

His devastated groan as I placed the food on the counter and took his hand leading him towards the staircase had my mum trying to hide her grin.

We hadn't even made it halfway up the stairs before my dad called out after us, "Open door Renesmee, you know the rules!"

I rolled my eyes, I loved my father to death but if there was one thing he needed to get over it was definitely my relationship with Jake.

We actually did start out all set up on the desk in my room but quickly tired of the painstaking ease associated with calculus and retreated to the couch, Jacob putting ESPN on the flat screen. I was amused by Jake and the rest of the boys in my family's infatuation with mainstream sports. You would think that supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves would have other interests considering their ability to play at more than ten times the speed of any of the major league players.

We laid on the couch together cuddling and although it was a tad uncomfortable due to his large stature, I was content because I was with him. Jacob, _my_ Jacob. I twisted in his hold around me to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. It took him a moment to catch up with my mood but after he did it was not long before he matched his lips to mine. It seemed that we were alone for all of five minutes before my virtue protection squad, otherwise known as dad and Rosalie, barged through the bedroom door; almost pulling it off its hinges. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as my dad practically ripped me off Jake and stood me upright next to him. Rosalie glared fiercely at Jake, I loved her dearly but she is a pain in the neck when it came to my relationship with Jacob. Dad raised his eyebrows showing his disapproval of the subject too. I could hear Jasper, Alice, and Emmett in the dining room all laughing.

"Come on Renesmee, be reasonable!" Dad started to make the same point he had tried to make the other five million times we'd had this talk.

"Dad I love him, it's no different from the way you feel about mum, can't you see that?" I argued with him, getting frustrated.

"No it's not! It's completely different, don't compare your mother and I to that," he lifted his finger, shaking, and directed it straight at Jake.

Poor Jake, he always got a hard time from my dad, even after all this time. At least he knew nothing was going to change; mum was on my side. It was at this moment Rosalie left the room, obviously feeling awkward about the father daughter showdown occurring.

I turned to look at Jake still lying on my couch to see that his was trembling with anger; I knew he got upset when dad got like this but never to the point where he had no control over phasing. I retreated to Jake's side immediately, trying to see if there was anything I could try and do to calm him down. Dad saw it too and backed off quickly but stayed in the room, I can only assume to ensure my safety. I hugged Jacob tightly half trying to restrict him the other half trying to calm him.

I whispered in his ear, "you're ok. You're in control, you can control it, just calm down babe."

The next thing I knew, I was falling … WHACK! I felt my head hit the back of the desk, a trickle of blood running down my neck. The next thing I heard was a skin crawling snarl. I looked up quickly to see that dad had pushed Jake, now a werewolf, against the far wall and both were struggling. I watched on in sheer terror as Jake tightened his grip on my dad and threw him across the room, putting him through the glass of my only bedroom window. Jake didn't even hesitate and quickly darted across the room and leapt out the window in hot pursuit of my father. It took me a second to react to the situation and pull myself together, I stumbled to a stand due to the throbbing pain in the back of my head. Another terrifying snarl was all that was needed to bring me back to reality and I raced out the window to follow them. As I jumped, I screamed for mum, Emmett anyone that could make these two see reason. I came to the outskirts of the forest boundary, my eyes searched frantically for both of the men that I loved. The stillness and tranquility of the forest was in direct contrast to the horrific sounds emerging from within, it took me mere moments to locate them. I sprinted over to them screaming and pleading with them to stop. I wasn't alone now, mum, Rosalie and Alice were pulling me back, trying to restrain me but clearly just as mortified at what they were witnessing; otherwise, there was no way I would've been able to drag them further towards the scene. Emmett and Jasper had voyaged ahead, intent on going to intervene.

CRUNCH! The unmistakeable sound of bones cracking echoed through my ears, Emmett and Jasper hadn't made it in time. I felt my heart physically twinge inside when I heard Jacob's yelp of agony, I pushed past the others to go and investigate. When I reached the clearing they were all congregated around a limp human body on the forest floor. Instinct taking over, I charged through their huddle and fell to Jacob's side, just wanting to be near him. Both my parent's absence from the scene almost passed by me unnoticed.

I broke the silence, cradling his face in my hands, "Jake? Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

I waited for his response but nothing, his shallow breaths were the only assurance he was able to give me.

I reluctantly turned, taking my gaze away from Jake, "get Carlisle. NOW!"

Emmett pivoted and exited the clearing, instant guilt coursed through my body in response to the way I had just spoken to my uncle.

I failed to notice that Jake had regained consciousness, as my eyes had been firmly locked on the exact spot that Emmett had disappeared from; desperately waiting for Carlisle to come back. The warm sensation on my hand alerted me to his changed state. I swivelled on the ground and my eyes locked with his, an audible sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. His lifted his uninjured arm to caress my cheek.

His breathing was laboured as he spoke, "Ness … I'm … so … sorry, I …"

I hushed him almost instantly. "Shhh, you don't need to say anything. This wasn't your fault."

However, my attempt at reassurance only seemed to unsettle him further.

"No … it was, I don't know what came over me. I usually can control it, I don't know what happened this time. I'm so sorr…" his last word slurred as his breathing became more sparse and his moans of pain intensified.

Panic immediately set in, "what's wrong with him? Carlisle, please. Help him!" I begged.

The cool hand on my shoulder instantly put me at ease and then, all of a sudden, my panic was replaced with calmness. It was at that moment that I truly became thankful that Jasper had stayed.

Carlisle moved passed me to kneel beside Jake, the moment he touched his shoulder Jake cried out in agony. Upon hearing this I become immensely distressed, a moan escaping from my own lips.

"I'm sorry Jacob," Carlisle apologised profusely, "don't be upset Renesmee, as far as I can tell some of the bones in his shoulder were crushed in the fight. We just need to get him back to the house quickly so I can get to work on him before the bones reset."

Carlisle hadn't even finished his thought and Jake had already been swooped up in Emmett's arms, Jasper also there for support.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as we all exited the clearing for home.

My parents were both waiting there for us when we arrived home, although my dad was smart enough to keep his distance. Instead of hovering over me like the rest of my family, he loitered nearby, clearly hearing through my own thoughts how infuriated I was with him.

Although, that line of thinking took up an insignificant proportion of my thoughts, the entirety of my being felt only one thing, I needed to be with Jacob. However, I was outnumbered, no one was keen to have me around him while Carlisle worked vigorously to mend Jake's shoulder. At some point during the evening, my parents disappeared yet again and Esme was assisting Carlisle with Jacob's care. That left me alone with my aunts and uncles; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were scattered within the lounge room, they all were sitting down unnecessarily. Eight amber eyes locked in on me as I paced the floor over and over again. What felt like hours passed and I finally succumbed to the overwhelming urge to fall asleep.

I awoke to the familiar feeling of cool fingers gliding through my thick, brown curls, indicative that my head was resting in Rosalie's lap; she had done this ever since I can remember. As soon as my memory of the night's events returned I turned to find Carlisle's face. Searching each pair of eyes focused on me, I found the ones I was looking for.

All my questions seemed to flood out at once, there was so much I didn't know. "How is he? Will he be alright? Can I see him?"

Carlisle chuckled, "yes he will be perfectly okay, you mustn't worry so much Renesmee. I moved him into his room. Just be gentle, he's resting."

He then turned on his heel and led me up the winding staircase to Jake's room. I walked through the doorway and found my beloved lying in the bed, his entire shoulder and forearm bandaged up.

"Jake," was all I could manage to whimper as I crept forward.

He turned his head to smile at me and reached out his hand to take mine. I sat on the edge of the bed trying not to jostle it too much; I could see he was in pain.

He pulled my face closer to him and then kissed my tears away one by one as they rolled down my face.

"You are ridiculous sometimes babe," he chuckled, "why are you crying? I'm still here aren't I?"

"I don't know why I'm crying," wiping away the remainder of my own tears. This was an unusual occurrence though, it was very rare that my body let me shed a tear. "What happened this afternoon really scared me Jake. I just can't believe my dad took it to that level. You two have had plenty of disagreements in the past, I just don't understand what he was thinking?" I could feel my anger slowly rising to the surface.

"Renesmee," his tone was short and serious. "Your dad was just trying to protect you, you can't be mad at him, he just did what he thought was best for yo…"

"Hold on, Jake. You can't be serious right now?" I cut him off with a tone that mimicked his. Why are you defending him while you're lying in this bed in pain and nursing injuries due to his actions? I love my dad unconditionally but he is the adult in this situation, he knows what happens when you phase and he also knows the nature of our relationship. There are no excuses to make what he did okay Jake." I took a large breath and gave myself a second to calm. I spoke softer and more rationally, "I'm so unbelievably mad at him for doing this to you but I know we're going to have to work it out together."

"I never want to be the thing that gets between you and your family. I know how much they mean to you, I just want you to be happy," his words were sounding wearier by the minute.

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I hushed him, "Shhh, _you_ make me happy Jake. I want you, I choose you and I always will. Enough of this talk right now though, you're tired and weak. You need to rest."

"Please don't go," his voice was barely a whisper now.

"The thought never entered my head," I put my head to his chest and he lightly pressed his lips to my head.

I then settled back down in his arms, careful not to jostle his bad side; we both lay there savouring the tender moment. I was in my happy place; it was Jacob and I alone, all I could ever ask for and I knew he felt the same. My eyes became heavy and I thought about returning to my bedroom alone but then decided against it, Jake needed and wanted me here and I wanted nothing more than to stay.

Reality started slowly seeping back to me as my eyelids fluttered open. What I was met with startled me; I was the sole occupant of Jacob's roomy bed. Anxiety levels rapidly rising, I quickly got up to search the house although I didn't have to go too far. I found Jake sitting at the dining room table, wolfing down - pun intended - Esme's buffet breakfast, his shoulder covered by only a single bandage. His company had me a little shocked, sitting opposite to him at the table was my father; whom I hadn't spoken to since the fight.

"Hey babe," I greeted Jake with a peck on the lips as I sat down in the chair next to him, "are you sure you're okay to be up and about so quickly?"

"Carlisle already checked up on me earlier this morning, I came down here because I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I'm mending just fine, Doc said the bones are already set and it's just the muscles to go now. I should be fully healed in a couple of days."

I breathed a very heavy sigh of relief just as my mum appeared from around the corner, she didn't hesitate in her movement to sit next to dad at the table.

"What's going on?" I questioned as all their gazes shifted to lock onto me.

"Honey, your dad and I really wanted to talk to you and Jake about what happened yesterday," mum began.

I linked my fingers with Jake's under the table before raising our united hands and placing them on the table. My stance was defensive as I spoke, "Okay but there's one thing I want to make absolutely clear to the both of you. Jacob and I love each other, we're going to be together. It's that simple."

My dad had to contain his reaction before composing himself enough to speak. He addressed us both, "Renesmee … Jacob, I truly am very sorry for what happened yesterday, I fully regret my actions. However; it is not _that simple_ Renesmee. You are barely the maturity of seventeen year old humans and what's more is you're living under the same roof as us. There has to be rules, I'm not going to negotiate on that."

Although there were four of us sitting at that table, it was clear two were there only for moral support; this conversation was between father and daughter.

"I'm not going to let you dictate my relationship dad, I understand I'm your daughter but it's not like we have to worry about the kinds of things human teenage couples do. If you can't be okay with what's happening, maybe it's best if Jake and I move out and have our own place."

"No way in hell is that happening Renesmee," my mum spoke up firmly, her voice just below a shout.

I looked over at Jake; he was staring into his lap. I knew the situation was uncomfortable for him, he'd only said last night that he didn't want to come in-between me and my family. We had never spoken about it before but I guess I'd always assumed we would move out together eventually; why did it matter if it was sooner rather than later? I mean, the only thing that could even remotely come close to this is if they let us share a room together.

"Okay," dad whispered in response to my thought.

"What?" mum, Jacob and I all questioned together.

"Okay, Renesmee," he restated a little defeated, "Let's compromise. I'll allow you two to move in to the same room here at home."

"Are you being serious right now?" I was in a state of disbelief and by the looks of both my mum and Jake, they shared the feeling.

"Edward. I don't know how I feel about that," mum added.

"Bella, love, I understand your hesitations but she's most definitely not moving out. This way, it's on our terms and Renesmee," he turned to address me, "there are ground rules to abide by."

I tried to contain my excitement, I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. "Anything dad, as long as Jake and I are together, it can be anything."

"Separate beds at opposite ends of the room," he began as I groaned and instantly regretted what I'd just said. "If you don't like the rule or don't adhere to it, it'll be back to opposite ends of the house for you two. Do I make myself clear?"

Jake and I locked eyes and symmetrical grins appeared on our faces. Looking at my father we both mustered a nod to acknowledge his guidelines.

"Edward, thank you. You know I love her and I'd never dare do anything to hurt her," Jake reached his hand out to shake dad's.

"Yeah, just remember, nobody in this house sleeps at night except you two." Dad still managed to slip in a back handed threat to Jake but I was in such a good mood I don't think I could've been brought down by anything.

As we all stood up to exit the dining room I raced around the table and enveloped both of my parents into a loving embrace. "I love you guys so much. Thank you, really, I mean it." I whispered into their ears as the pulled me in tighter.

After releasing them from my grip I joined with Jake and together, we all drifted into the lounge room where our family already was. Dad and I sat at the piano together, I was helping him compose my own lullaby, although we both knew nothing could ever compare to the one he wrote for mum; it was my favourite. Esme, Rosalie and mum were flicking through the latest photo album they were in the process of creating, laughing at the memories each photograph provoked. On the opposite side of the room, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch together, mouths gaping and eyes glued to the flat screen watching the playoffs. Alice was sitting off to the side on her own until Jake settled himself down beside her, they in particular had become quite good friends every since they had been forced to live together. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice's eyes went into a trance, indicating that she must be having another vision, this was such a normal occurrence barely no one noticed. It was the audible gasp that escaped from her lips that none of us were expecting. We all swarmed around her at once waiting for her to come back to reality to inform us of the future. It happened only a few minutes later although it was extremely difficult to tell. Her eyes remained wide open, shock read across her face as she attempted to enlighten us with what she'd seen.

"Renesmee," she whispered eerily. My heart skipped a beat and then all I could see was blackness beginning to overcrowd my vision.


End file.
